superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rann
As seen in the comic story: A League Divided (1982).]] Rann was a planet located in the star system of Alpha Centauri. It was the homeworld of the Rannians and it was protected by the superhero known as Adam Strange, who was teleported from his native Earth to Rann by Zeta-Beam. Details Located in the Alpha Centauri system in the Milky Way Galaxy, approximately four and a half lightyears from Earth, Rann was a study in contrasts. The world was much older than Earth, which it closely resembled in many geological aspects, Rann was home to a race of scientifically advanced blue furred beings as long as one billion years before 1990. These beings apparently achieved space flight and left the planet, leaving few relics of their time on Rann. The earliest documented beings on the planet belonged to a reptilian race that, according to legends, were responsible for the construction of the city of Sumuru, which was in ruins by the 20th century. Eventually, humanoid Rannians evolved on the planet, developing into a technically advanced race. (although it is possible that these humanoids were the offspring of ancient Atlantean colonists who colonized the planet before Atlantis sunk beneath the ocean)This is conjecture based on their appearance and information from DC Comics. Their society stayed divided into separate city-states rather than banding together into unified nations. Ranagar, the chief city of Rann, was founded circa 3010 BC, after the previous master city of Pagathann was ravaged by a civil dispute against its dictator. Many Rannians celebrated the anniversary of their victory against Pagathann as the Festival of Dyalina. Around the year 990 AD, a great war was waged between Ranagar and another city-state Zared, over the rights to the Lake of Insalla. This war led to a devastating nuclear conflict, which eventually involved the entire planet. That conflict put an end to the scheme of Zared's scientist-king Alva Xar, who had developed an ultimate weapon which was destroyed in the conflagration. Alva Xar had hoped to employ the weapon to make himself the emperor of all Rann. Following the Great War, the city states developed independently. Some, like Ranagar, retained their scientific greatness. Others, like Yardana, were never fully rebuilt and slid into primitive, superstitious cultures, which regarded their neighbors' science as a form of black magic. Sardath, Ranagar's greatest scientific mind and father of Allanna, was the inventor of the Zeta Beam, an intergalatic teleportation device which was responsible for bringing Earth man Adam Strange to Rann, where he became his adopted world's greatest hero. After many years of beaming back in forth between Earth and Rann, Strange married Alanna. Strange later discovered that his initial arrival on Rann was no accident. Rann's scientists had set up the Zeta Beam to lure an Earth man to their world so that he could impregnate the Rannian princess, since all the native Rannian males were slowly being rendered sterile by the lingering effects of the war that occurred more than a thousand years before Strange's arrival on Rann. Thanks to an elemental "push" from Earth's Swamp Thing, the decay of Rann's environment was reversed. At this same time, Strange learned that Alanna was pregnant. Sardath eventually perfected a Megazeta Beam that allowed Strange to be transported to Rann permanently. However, the Megazeta Beam had an unexpected side effect that rendered Strange temporarily insane, and in his rage, he seriously wounded Sardath and fled into the Rannian desert. With the help of Sardath's exiled wife, Strange regained his senses and returned to Ranagar. Upon his arrival, he found that Alanna had prematurely gone into labor, Sardath had become unhinged from his injuries, and the city was under attack from its' rival, Zared. In the end, Alanna died giving birth to a daughter and Sardath transported Ranagar into orbit around Rann. Adam was temporarily stricken with grief over Alanna's death, but eventually he realized that he had a duty to his newborn daughter and adopted city to uphold. He helped the Ranagarians adapt to their new circumstances by introducing them to democracy and other Terran concepts.As seen in the DC Heroes RPG sourcebook The Atlas of the DC Universe (1990). Indigenous species *'Native Rannians': A race of space faring blue-furred creatures that left the planet years ago. *'Sumuruns': A race of reptiles responsible for the construction of the city of Sumuru. *'Rannians': The humanoid race that resembled Earth humans, and may have shared a common ancestor. Inhabitants *Adam Strange *Sardath *Alanna *Aleea Strange *Alva Xar Notes *'Rann' first appeared in Showcase # 17 (November-December 1958).For more information about that DC comic book, click here. References External Links *Rann at the DC Database *Rann at Wikipedia Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Outer space